Living Another Life
by EvenSong
Summary: This is a story of gallant knights, witty ladies, a particulary young spy, and now staring Kris as the Shang Oyster. How do i know this? I don't. You tell me. rr please
1. You tell Me

I am succumbing!!! Hahaha! I want to write on of these oh-let's-write-in-and-tell-EvenSong-about-me ficlets. I really wanna try this. I absolutely love this idea!!!   
  
Okay, so anyways, you probably know the deal by now...you tell me:  
  
Name & Fief-thing...  
  
Location...(This includes time setting, as in Kel, Daine, Alanna or stuck smack in the middle.)  
  
Description of Looks...(Age, hair/eyes/skin, height, any piercings, tattoos...)  
  
Description of Personality...  
  
Giftedness, if at all...  
  
What type etc...(color, kind...)  
  
Love interest...  
  
How to (erhm) dispose of a significant other already in place...  
  
Occupation...  
  
Anything else you want to tell me...  
  
Yes, this sounds a lot like other ficlets popping up, and I love the whole idea. I decided to try this myself, so review if you would like me to write a lovely little fic about you! (Plus, it comes with a free digital camera, batteries not included. No, sorry, not really.)  
  
I will try to include as much or as little fluff as you want, as much fighting, violence and blood as specified, and whatever else you decide you really want in there.   
  
So click the review button, and tell me about you or your alter ego personality.   
  
I'm very sorry for all of you who would like me to write a fic about Briar, Tris, Sandry or Daja, but i just haven't finished the series (yet). I'll let you know when.   
  
I do update fairly quickly, if that means anything, so have a good time telling me what you want! I'll do my best to well, do my best!   
  
I hope you all like this!   
  
And I really want to write some stories like this, so humor me, and tell me!   
  
First come, first serve, and I'll try to get everyone in!!   
  
Thanks already...  
  
EvenSong 


	2. A Royal Spy

Disclaimer...look up at the top of the webpage. This site is called FanFiction.net...now what does that imply? I didn't steal the characters, I just borrowed them. Faelyn belongs to Destria. I own Friend.   
  
Faelyn…  
  
Okay, she sighed as she looked out onto the empty field. I know I saw him! She cursed under her breath and glared at the flattened stalks of wheat. Now I'm out here, soaking wet, and no one in sight. Great. Just great.   
  
Sighing, Faelyn got up from her position on the ground. She rung the water out of her blonde hair, wishing it weren't quite so long. She shivered as the wet mass of hair that hung down to her waist thumped her back as she ran.  
  
Easily, she vaulted onto the pony that was hidden in the dense forest. She was glad that for once a farmer had put his field on the edge of a forest. The pony snorted dismally, not happy that he had been left in the rain for so long.   
  
"Sorry, friend." Fae whispered to the pony, "I can't predict the weather." She nudged the pony into a jouncing trot, and she heard its hooves squishing through the fallen leaves.   
  
After a long while of riding, she reached the town that she had stayed in that night. It was small, but pleasant. Drelton was on the River Drell, and very close to the Gallan border. Fae groaned as the small pony splashed through a puddle, soaking her.   
  
When she reached The Red Griffin, she shoved the reins of the pony into a miserable into the hands of a miserable looking stable boy. "Have a coin," she said, chucking it at him. He caught it mid air, as he had done the other times that he had taken her pony. "Give Friend a warm mash, and rub him down well, I need him tomorrow."   
  
"Thank ye, Miss." The boy said. Fae was already inside, storming toward the fire. She had made a reputation in this town as a fiery warrior maiden who always got her way. Always. The innkeeper brought her a mug of ale and a loaf of bread. Hungrily, Fae tore into it, reaping the appalled stares that came her way.   
  
The more people who saw her in this persona, the better. Her prey would be looking for the quiet, demure girl that had betrayed him in the last town.   
  
"Would you like another cup of ale, madam?" The innkeeper ventured a smile, and she snatched the mug away from him.   
  
"Good ale," she grunted, chugging down the sour stuff in a gulp. After one last mug, she stomped up the stairs to her room. She needed her rest before her ride to Corus in the morning. Soon, she drifted off to sleep, sprawled across the hay filled mattress, snoring slightly.   
  
---  
  
The first light woke her, and she was out of bed in an instant. She stretched and walked downstairs. "Cider!" she cried to the innkeeper. Her hurried over to her, bearing the mug of steaming liquid that she loved.  
  
She stuffed a breakfast cake in her mouth, and accepted a packet of journey bread before she was out the door. "Thank you!" Fae called as she rushed out the door. The stable boy from the night before looked sleepy, but her held Friend for her. The pony was tacked and ready to go.   
  
"Here, good job, boy." She dropped a small purse of gold coins into his hand and jumped onto Friend. The boy looked up, startled, but she was riding down the streets of Drelton.   
  
---  
  
A few days, and personalities, later, Faelyn arrived in Corus, riding an exhausted Friend. She wove through the crowded streets, assuming the hardened warrior guise. "Out of my way! Now! Important message for the King!" She pushed the people out of the way as she led Friend through the teeming alleys.   
  
She knew all of the back alleys; she had since she was ten and had first came to know the cruel life that the streets had to offer. As she burst out of a shadowed alleyway, she pulled Friend into a boy around her age.   
  
"Hey!" He cried as he fell onto the street.   
  
"Shut up," she growled at him, starting to walk away. Friend looked utterly puzzled at what had just hit him.   
  
"You there! Girl! You're just going to let me lie here in the dirt?" Fae turned back to the boy and shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself, Thom." Fae laughed and kept on walking. He got up easily and walked beside her all the way to the palace.   
  
"You have…information for Sir Myles?" Thom asked her.   
  
"Yes," Fae replied shortly, not wanting to talk about him in the streets. She glanced at Thom, who was very conspicuous with his bright red hair, and grinned; he had been her best friend for more years than she could remember.   
  
"I'll walk you to his quarters." Thom smiled slightly at her, knowing how much she hated to be shown anything, choosing to find out herself.   
  
"No that's okay. I'll find it myself." She replied, frowning. She could find her own way; she was not some prissy court lady!  
  
"No you won't." Fae checked Thom with her small gift, and saw that he wasn't lying.   
  
"Fine. Don't tell anyone." She rounded on him, hearing him laugh. "What're you laughing at, lowly squire?"   
  
"You…" he gasped. "So-damn-independent- you…" more laughter, " you don't- even- know when- to ask for- help!" Thom leaned on Friend.   
  
"Shut up." She growled, her cheeks flushing red. Fae handed Friend over to a stable boy, and continued walking toward Sir Myles's rooms.   
  
"Faelyn," Myles said when she got there. "You have news on him?"   
  
"No, I don't," Fae said softly, indicating with her hands that she did. "May I come in to tell you about my failure?"   
  
"Of course, Faelyn." Myles stepped out of the doorway and beckoned Thom in, too. "Thom, I'm afraid I have some sad news for you."   
  
"What?" Thom asked, his eyes indicating fear. Faelyn watched in sympathy.   
  
"Sit down." Myles closed the heavy wooden door once Thom sat down in an overstuffed chair by the crackling fire. "Thom, Lady Coralline was killed today, riding home from Pirate's Swoop."   
  
"How?" Thom asked quietly, not really caring for the answer.   
  
"Bandits. They attacked her party at dawn, striking with a force that outnumbered her guards two to one, according to the account." Myles patted Thom's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, son."   
  
Fae watched with compassion, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one. As one of the youngest Royal Spies ever, she knew early in life what it was like to lose a friend. He had killed her blood brother Shane. Of course, he had died after being tortured. Fae had found his body along one of her routes.   
  
"I'm sorry Thom." She said softly, and went to hug him. He hugged her so tightly it surprised her.   
  
"Thank you, Fae." He said, sniffling.   
  
"Now, Faelyn, what is your news?" Myles sat across from her, behind a large desk.   
  
"I know who he is."   
  
"Who is he? Write it down." Myles pushed a sheet of parchment across the table to her, along with a quill.   
  
He is the man called Chevron, she wrote. He is from Scanra. He is the head of the group that killed Lady Coralline. He has the Gift, although he has perverted it. He was once assistant to Blayce, but now he roams throughout Tortall, wreaking havoc.  
  
"Thank you, Faelyn." Myles said softly. "You have given us valuable information." He smiled at her. "Please, escort Thom to his rooms and let him grieve."   
  
"Yes sir." Fae said. She took Thom's limp hand and led him out of Sir Myles's rooms.   
  
"Thank you, Fae." Thom said listlessly.   
  
"Come now, you'll live." Fae wiped some of the tears off of his cheeks and opened the door to his room. "Sit and cry some, it'll do you good." She made him sit on the bed. She was surprised when he asked her to stay.   
  
"Fae, I need a friend to help me. Will you stay with me?" Thom looked lost, like a little child in the big fair at Cría.   
  
"Yes, Thom, I will." Fae sat down on the bed and felt his tears wetting her shoulder. She almost hated herself for seeing now just what a nice person that he was. She hated herself for wishing now that they were something more, something more than just friends.   
  
Suddenly, his arms were around her, and he was looking up at her with tear filled eyes. "Will you stay with me forever, Faelyn?"   
  
She was caught off guard by his question. "Y-Yes, yes I will." Suddenly Thom didn't look so lost anymore. He kissed her gently, but quickly.   
  
They smiled secretly at each other, and now Thom held Fae in his arms, as they snuggled together. Fae knew, for all that her birth family was dead; she had a home with Thom.   
  
§§§  
  
Two years later, the Scanran spy Chevron NicWather was apprehended as he attacked a party of traveling knights. Sir Thom, the youngest knight in the party, had only been recently knighted, so this was his first actual battle as a knight.   
  
Lady Faelyn of Mercer was responsible for Chevron NicWather's presentation to the King Jonathon and the Queen Thayet. She was rewarded with the duchy of Mercer, and its surrounding lands.   
  
Six months after the apprehension and execution of Chevron NicWather the Spy, Lady Faelyn and Sir Thom of Pirate's Swoop and Olau were married. Lady Faelyn retired from the Royal Spies after she was injured trying to end a duel between two noblemen.   
  
So ends the account of Lady Faelyn of Mercer, as written by her granddaughter, Shadeth of Mercer.   
  
A/N: I have a couple more...so I'll put them up when I write them. But for now, enjoy this one.   
  
(Next up is Kristiana of Pearlmouth...also know as the anonymous geek.)  
  
EvenSong... 


	3. The Shang Oyster

Disclaimer: refer to last story.  
  
Kristiana…  
  
"Wait! Neal! Come back here!" Kristiana shouted loudly down the hall. "You dolt," she muttered under her breath. "Why would he listen to you?"   
  
"Go AWAY, Kris!" Neal's voice echoed back at her.   
  
"It's not like I'm a stalker!" She yelled, not really caring who heard. "What're you looking at?" She asked angrily of the servants who were staring. Facing her wrath, they hurried by her.   
  
Kristiana of Pearlmouth was dangerous when angry. The servants knew this. They had seen what had happened to Malcolm, Justin and Frank. Not to mention Farrant and Matthias. Malcolm had been the first to feel the Shang Oyster's wrath, and he was still healing. Of course, that was a good seven months ago.   
  
Kristiana huffed, picked up the skirts that she had worn for some strange reason, and ran after Sir Nealan.   
  
"I hate skirts," she grumbled as she sprinted through the hallways. After tripping over her skirts one to many times, she took out her dagger, which had been handily strapped to her leg, and cut half the skirt off. "That's better!" she exclaimed, smiling at the new freedom. "I guess I'll just leave them there for some lucky person to find!" Kristiana said, waving goodbye to the heap of frilly skirts in the middle of the hall.   
  
"Aha!" She cried, rounding a corner and seeing Neal cowering in the corner.   
  
"Please, please don't hurt me!" Neal said in a trembling voice. Kris felt the blood drain out of her face. This wasn't the Neal that she was used to.   
  
"Why are you acting like that?" She asked him. "It's not like I'm going to eat you." She saw the flash of silver as it whizzed past her head and imbedded itself in the wall. "Holy crap!" Kris yelled, wondering why someone had just tried to decapitate her.   
  
"No, go away!" Neal said again. "Please!"   
  
"Neal! Hurry up! Fight! Do something!" Kris urged him, rather cautiously, since she didn't know if the knife-thrower had any more weapons.   
  
She heard retreating footsteps padding away from the corner where Neal was crouching. "Who was it?" She asked him.   
  
"Oh dear," Neal said, not answering the question.   
  
"Neal! Answer me, who was it?" Kris asked impatiently. She shook his shoulder violently. "Come on Neal, think!"   
  
He turned two big green eyes on her, "You saved me," he said in amazement. "Thank you!" They were so close that they could feel the other's breath. Kris leaned in closer and closed her smoky blue eyes, expecting a kiss.   
  
Instead, she heard Neal say, "I can't, I'm engaged!"   
  
"Right," she said, wondering at the feelings that rushed through her at their proximity. She picked herself off the floor and examined the blade imbedded between the stonework. "Yipes!" She whispered. "Wicked."   
  
"Can I escort you to your rooms, Lady Kristiana?" Neal stood at her elbow, every bit as formal and polite, as a courtier should be.   
  
"No, I can get there on my own, thank you very much." Kris said, glaring at him. She pried the dagger out of the wall. "Yamani blade," she murmured, running a fingertip over the edge.   
  
"Kristiana, don't do that, you could hurt yourself," Neal said sharply.   
  
"Don't you think I know that? I'm the Shang Oyster, for goodness sake!" Kristiana tucked the blade under her arm. "Good night, Sir Nealan." She said shortly, before flouncing off to her rooms.   
  
On her way, she passed the pile of frilly pink skirts and sneered. "Stupid things. They should be labeled: for prissy court ladies only!" Kris kicked the cut up fabric violently.   
  
§§§  
  
When she woke up in the morning, she found a note pinned to her bed with a dagger. "Oh dear, someone broke into my room!" She shrieked, imitating the court decorations that were always being saved from some Immortal or another. "Jeez…" she sighed.  
  
She read the note:   
  
Dear Lady Kristiana of Pearlmouth, the Shang Oyster,  
  
Please forgive me for not introducing myself last night. I did not have the time however. Should you need to meet me ever again, just flirt with Neal as you were doing. Next time, you will not be so lucky.  
  
I would like to have my dagger back, if you don't mind. Please give it to Neal; he'll know who to give it to.  
  
Kris shivered at the deadly tone of the note. "Well, I think I like this dagger," she said, holding it up to the light. Then she proceeded to do her morning stretches.   
  
"And ah one! And ah two! Oh-" Kristiana stopped stretching when Neal barged into the room.   
  
"I'm going to die!" He shrieked, shoving a note into her face. Kris looked at it and noticed that it was the same handwriting on her note.   
  
"Well, let's see what it says." She said pseudo-cheerfully. "Dearest Nealan, I wish to inform you that you have walked to close to the edge. Take one more step and I'll push you off." Kris gaped at the note, then at Neal, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Oh."   
  
"Kristiana, you know what happened last night, I can't tell anyone! Not even," Neal gulped, "Yuki."   
  
"Why not?" She asked, slightly perplexed.   
  
"Because," he gulped again, "She might be fond of this person who threw the dagger. Right? You did say that it was a Yamani knife."  
  
"True enough." She sighed, wondering what was going on. "Don't worry Neal, I'll- no we'll get to the bottom of this."   
  
Neal smiled sardonically. "We could be working for the Lord Provost if we solve this."   
  
"I'd rather not," Kris said quickly, knowing how utterly despised the Lord Provost was. "Anyway…I guess we'd better go our separate ways before people get suspicious." And I how I want them to be suspicious and have it all true, Kris added silently to herself.   
  
"Right." Neal turned, still shaking, and walked out of the room.   
  
"Hmm, now I wonder…" Kris trailed off. "I wonder why I'm talking to myself?" she grumbled. "Anyway, I have got to find a way to figure this out. There is no way that I'm working for the Lord Provost after this is over."   
  
Sighing, she walked out of the room to begin her search.   
  
Hours later, she had the same amount of information. "Keep going! We have to find this out…"   
  
In the middle of the night, she heard something that broke everything wide open.   
  
"Neal!!!! Get the hell out of my room!!!!" It was Yuki, the Yamani lady-in-waiting who Neal was engaged to. "What're you thinking, sneaking around my room at night!"   
  
"I'm sorry Yuki, but…but…mmph!" Kris heard Neal groan. She bit down on her tongue trying not to scream.   
  
"Aha…now, with him out of the way, we can continue or plans. Right, Honey-poo?" Kris grimaced, wondering who had to be the object of her affection. Honey-poo. Yuck.  
  
"Right," a man replied. "You will kill the king when you gain audience with him through the Princess. Then I will kill the heirs."   
  
"Right," Yuki cooed.  
  
Kris leaned against the rough stone of the wall. This was not good. She had to gain audience with the king to warn him. Right now. She took off running, cursing the winding hallways of the palace.   
  
"Dammit, it's too late for this!" She said, stifling a yawn. Her eyes squeezed shut as she yawned. She opened her eyes too late as she ran full force into the King's bedroom door.   
  
She collided with a profound THUNK.   
  
"Ooff." She rubbed her head. "That hurt."   
  
"Hello?" A sleepy King Jonathon came out of the room. "Is anyone there?"   
  
"Uh huh…" Kris stood up. "You have to arrest Yuki, you know, Neal's betrothed? She's plotting to kill the King!" She yelled.   
  
"Quiet. You say she's going to kill the King?" Jon said. "I don't believe it."   
  
"Damn. You have to believe me."   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"You have to believe me. Yuki and…someone will kill you, Thayet and the heirs." Kris shook the king by the shoulders, then realized what she was doing and let go. "Sorry."   
  
"Alright, I'll believe you. I want you to guard me then. Now go away. I want to sleep. Meet me in the morning."   
  
The King blushed as Thayet called, "Jon? Where are you?"   
  
"Bye." Kris walked away back to her room. She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.   
  
In the morning when she woke, she was out of bed in an instant. She stretched quickly, warming up for the day ahead of her. Kris sprinted down the hall, worried that Yuki had already made her move.   
  
"King Jonathon!" She yelled as soon as she got into the room. When a guard tried to stop her, she decked him quite easily. His companion rushed her, but he went down with a flying spin kick.   
  
"Shang Oyster, what in all hells do you think you're doing?" King Jonathon asked, looking mildly annoyed.   
  
"Um…" Kris stood there, in the middle of the room, looking like a complete idiot. "Practicing?" She asked hopefully.   
  
"Right. Come, the Princess and her entourage will be here any minute." Kris stood behind King Jonathon, her face burning. Healers were already tending to the fallen guards, who gave her dirty looks when they woke up.   
  
Any minute turned into an hour. Finally, the pages announced the Yamani Princess and Ladies-in-waiting. The hour was at hand!   
  
"Has anyone seen Sir Nealan?" Yuki asked.   
  
"No." Jon said.   
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, die King Jonathon!" Yuki hurled a knife at Jonathon. Kristiana, with her super-ultra-cool Shang reflexes, pushed Jonathon out of the way of the knife.   
  
"Seize her!" Jonathon yelled. Men with extremely deadly swords surrounded the whole Yamani delegation. "Get off me, Kris." He said shoving her off.   
  
"Oh dear," she said dazedly, looking at the gash on her arm. "I guess she really did know how to handle that knife!" Then, against all her willpower, she threw up.   
  
"Kristiana!" She heard Neal call. "Oyster girl, where are you?"   
  
"She's over here, Sir Nealan." Jon shouted.   
  
"Thank Mithros!" Neal said. "Ooh, that's an ugly cut you've got there." He instantly reached out with his emerald gift and healed it.   
  
"Thanks." Kris looked up into his green eyes. "How did you get out?" She asked happily.   
  
"You knew where I was?" he asked her, surprised.   
  
"Yup, but I couldn't do anything about it." Kris said, lost in his green, green eyes.   
  
"Oh. They only knocked me out and locked the door. I guess she never knew that I could pick locks. Knowing Alanna and George can be useful sometimes." He said, smiling.   
  
"Well, you know what I think?" Kris said, not completely aware of what she was saying because of his wonderful emerald eyes…"I think we should just go live happily ever after."   
  
"What?" Neal asked her, his green eyes widening in shock.   
  
"You and me, Neal, together, living happily ever after." She smiled up at him.   
  
He looked down at her, smirking. "I guess that would work. If you can stand bad poetry." She smiled wider, then gasped as he kissed her.   
  
"Neal!" She said, after he broke the kiss.   
  
"Don't you want to live happily ever after?" He asked her playfully.   
  
"If there's more of that," she said, referring to the kiss, "Of course!" she kissed him, completely unaware of Yuki's hate filled gaze.   
  
Now I am most definitely not a stalker, she thought happily.   
  
A/N: That was for the Shang Oyster...so sorry, i just couldn't resist with "Pearlmouth" and all.   
  
I hope you liked that, Kristin.   
  
(Next up...Yepara of Jamila Valley)  
  
You know...Microsoft Word, the lovely word processor, hates theses names...I find that funny. Don't ask me why...  
  
EvenSong 


End file.
